


I Thought

by Hak_Yeah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Grinding, Jae thought he didn't like dick, Jae was wrong, M/M, crack to serious then back to crack, cross posted to tumblr, kinda dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hak_Yeah/pseuds/Hak_Yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun thought he was straight until Ten went down on him at a party (Prompted from tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> I couldn't help it! I'm a Ten slut and Jaehyun is my bias wrecker, so...

Jaehyun was 100% of his sexuality. He was confident in himself, never doubting for a moment that he liked girls. Boobs were great, so were vaginas, and girls were quite soft as well. He enjoyed the height difference, too, like he was a shield or a potential tree to climb _if you know what I mean._

_Ah, yes. Sex jokes._

All in all, he was quite confident in his love for women. That was, until a certain raven haired boy grabbed him by the collar.

Said boy - whom he thing his friend Doyoung mentioned calling him Eleven or some shit – dragged him onto the dance floor. The smell of alcohol filled his sense of smell, along with the scent of some most likely overpriced cologne. It was intoxicating, just the smell itself, even if he hadn’t drunk at all yet. He was completely sober.

He jolted back as Eleven turned around abruptly, draping his arms over Jaehyun’s high shoulders. He laughed a bit, tilting his head to the side. _“He’s cute,”_ Jaehyun thought in a completely heterosexual way. The boy gave a vexing smile, “Name?”

Jaehyun had to wait a moment to process the blinding sunlight released from the tan boy’s smile, “Jaehyun,” he said, loud enough for the other to hear over the music. Ten hummed, sliding up closer. Jaehyun’s eyes widened a bit at the increased contact.

“Mine’s Ten,” he snaked an arm to which Jaehyun paid (almost) no mind to. He tried to convince himself he didn’t like how the smaller body felt against him.

_His name is Ten, damn it. I was one off._

Jaehyun noticed the conversation had tapered off, or rather ended, and was completely ready to avoid that boy for the rest of his life for no particular reason. Suddenly, he found himself unable to move when Ten initiated a lip lock, pressing himself to the taller as he let his hands wander down his body. Jaehyun whimpered, much to his manliness’s abhorrence, as he felt Ten’s hands drift across his abdomen and trace his waistband, dipping his fingers slightly below.

Jaehyun pulled himself away; eye’s wide as he avoided the others dilated brown eyes, _“I’m straight.”_

Ten smirked, “You sure?”

_No._

“Yes.”

“Let’s see about that,” He whispered, dragging his hands around Jaehyun’s waist till they knit at the back, pushing forward and doing some kind of drop while doing a body roll. Jaehyun gulped, trying to tell himself that this had zero affect. Obviously, he was lying to himself. He felt the warmth has only felt for a female coil in his stomach as Ten pushed back up after his ass dropped as far to the floor as it could go, spring upwards and loosening his hands.

He slid one up to around Jaehyun’s neck, lightly caressing the nape as he turned around so his back was against the taller. The brunette whined lowly in his throat, unable to be heard over the music, but he was sure the elder could feel the vibrations from his chest as he responded with a hum of his own. He felt himself growing hard, aching against the tight constrains of his jeans.

 _“I’m still 100% confident in my sexuality,”_ he thought, _“But I’m not 100% straight.”_

Ten rutted back into his crotch.

_“At least not anymore.”_

**Author's Note:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/NCTprompts/status/765316020735242240 This is where the original prompt was from!


End file.
